Blood to bleed
by CelestialElegy
Summary: Her eyes duled as her life drained. There he sat, his grey steel eyes watched as hers closed. She drifted father away from him with each second. His lover there motion less. Suicide, death, and blood.DMHrG
1. The end

He sat there looking at his loved one. Her fragile fate was twisted and destroyed. Her small body lay lifeless on the ground. She could be mistaken for sleeping, but she held no pulse; her heart no longer beat. A tear ran down his face followed by many more that followed soon after.

Crimson pool of blood grows bigger around her yet he could do nothing. The usual peach color of her skin now replaced by the paleness of death. Her once soft warm skin was now frigid and tinted blue. Life was sucked out of her, her reserve had shattered leaving her for dead. The lively sparkling eyes that she held were now dim and dull.

He loved her he truly did, but what could he do now? He was at fault for this. He was to blame. He could not save her, he was too late. He was only moments late. Why had he not seen it earlier? How had the signs pass by so easily and unnoticed? They were in front of him the whole time and he just looked past them. She had told him she was going to do it, but he didn't believe her. How could someone so beautiful as her think so bad of herself?

By him lay the black book that held her secrets, her fears, dreams, and her love. The small book sat to his side opened to the very page it was when he had gotten there. The words not in ink, but her own blood, black drops of the old blood lay in spots.

This was his biggest fear. The nightmares that haunted him. The loss of someone close.

The life of this lovely being taken by her own hands.

He could tell in some weird way that she was happy now, but that helped very little. The grief of her death had really effected him, his eyes now emotionless, changed from the lively way they were. He held no emotion for anything, the second he saw her breath drain from her it all left him. leaving him as a ghost of a person.

Not far from her outstretched hand lay the bloody blade that had ended it all. In her other hand she held tight to a rose, a black rose he had given her. Blood covered the pale flesh of her wrist where deep gashes lay. A few pink scars marred her skin around that. Her black heavy clothes now drenched in her own blood. Spike bands were wrapped around her other wrist as well as her neck. Lay thrown to the ground was the other missing band that should lay on her arm.

No one would have ever thought her capable of such a thing. But then again they never thought that they would ever be together. She had always hid her black clothes under her school robe. He was the only one to see her fake smiles and her lies for what they were, a cry for someone.

His eyes moved to the book beside him.

_Love,_

_I know you are going to hate me for this and I know your words were lies. Your attempt to protect me failed. Don't feel that this is your fault, I would have done it eventually. The darkness in my heart is real. You tried to help and I am grateful for that, without you I wouldn't have lasted this long._

_My life may be over but that doesn't mean I'm not happy. I felt no pain and you have to see that. as you said we could never be, we are to different to ever be together. We could never live like that. sorry love but I cannot go on with this. Death was a better choice, even though there were easier ways to do it I chose this for a reason. I felt no pain, only that of the reality and heartache._

_This was my choice._

_Your love, Mya_

Because of what he said she did this to herself. It was his fault and he knew it. he knew that no one would be up here until morning. In his mind flashed when he entered the room, when she was still alive.

he entered the room just in time to see her make the third deep cut into the soft flesh of her wrist. He gasped in panic at the way she was, she didn't even flinch as if she has done this a million times. At hearing the call of her nick name she looked back at him, and she smiled.

"Mya." He muttered in horror as he ran to her small body. "What the hell…?"

"Don't worry love I feel no pain." Her smile was of real affection, not the sadness that plagued her, or the pain she should feel.

"Mya what are you doing? Don't do that." he ran over to her and attempted to get the knife from her hand but failed as she shoved him away.

"Don't touch me. You cannot change my mind Draco. Don't even try you will just make this worst. Leave you don't want to see this." Her voice was hard but still strong. "I'm sorry love, but I hope you will understand." with one more press tothe skin another cut appeared, her eyes weretrained to the dripping blood. The crimson liquid fell to the ground as her eyes slowly gazed and frosted over. Darkness soon took over her wold, embracing her fully.

He watched as his one and only love fell back splashing blood onto herself. There he was and he could do nothing. Even if he got ahold of a teacher they couldn't get the fast enough.

He could do nothing well his one true love, the only one to ever show him feelings. She was his light and without her he would be plunged into eternal darkness. As her eyes closed he watched with crystal tears falling down his face to mix with her blood below. Andthe one known as Hermione Granger died, her cold body lay there on the crimson stained floorin her loves arms.A smile on her face. The world she once knew had faded away into nothingness, a black abyss. And this was how she controled her fate. This was what she choose to do, for she knew the end was worst. She had choose this path and as she said, no one would stand in the way.

_If you don't know who Mya is then read more HP stories. This was just a sperr of the moment. I was in a dark death scene mood._


	2. Answers for the confusion

Okay for the sake of all who are stupid and don't get this story.

MYA IS HERMIONE GRANGER. SHE KILLED HERSELF. SUICIDE. HOW STUPID ARE YOU?

Do you understand now? I hope I have helped clear up anything that may have confused you. I am sorry I guess I just overestamated my readers, I will try not to make that mistake again. My bad.


End file.
